Back To School
by MMFDFanatic
Summary: Rae goes back to school for her first year of sixth form after the summer holidays. Everyone knows she had been ill and ever since Finn told her that he loved her she has been avoiding him. What will happen when they get back to school? Reviews would be helpful so I know if I should continue his story :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Going back to school and starting sixth form was making Rae nervous. She had managed to avoid Finn for the last few weeks of the summer but what she didn't know was what would happen when she would see him again. Rae knew that she couldn't hide from Finn forever, in fact most girls who are told that they are in love with them by really fit guys cant seem to stay away from him, but Rae wanted to.

Rae woke up at six-thirty to get ready for school. She made sure she was washed, dressed, had eaten breakfast and that she was on time. Rae hated school but she wanted to make a god impression for the first day and first day only. Rae grabbed her bag off the table and went out the door. Rae arrived at school at eight-twenty having 10 minutes to herself before class started. Then Izzy came up o her and hugged her excitedly. Rae had never been much for hugging but then neither had her mom so that explains it. "Rae where you been the last few weeks of summer, you just disappeared, I have some great news to tell you". Rae didn't bother to answer where she had been so she focused her attention on Izzy. "What's the great news?". "Me and Chop are a couple!". Rae was genuinely happy by this news as she always knew Chop and Izzy would make a great couple. Just then Chop came over with Finn. "RAEMUNDO, where ya been, ya disappeared on us" Chop said.

"Sorry Chop, didn't really feel like coming out".

"It's ok Raemundo, I'll forgive you if you come to this party were having tonight".

"What party is that?, Where is it?".

"Party at my house, it's at about 10ish if you wanna come" Finn answered.

"Of course we'll come Finn, we wouldn't miss it" Izzy answered. Izzy also knew about the whole me and Finn thing as I told her a few weeks ago.

"Umm, maybe if I don't have a lot of course work to do".

"Rae can I talk to you please?" Finn asked. Just then the bell rung and everybody went to their classes.

As Rae sat in class all she could think about is what Finn wanted to talk to her about. Would he be mad at her for avoiding him? Rae just had to find out.

As the bell for lunchtime rung Rae walked to the café and sat down next to Izzy and Chop. "Hey guys, how was your classes?" Rae asked.

"Shit, what a fuckin' waste of time that was" Chop answered.

"Great, my art teacher is so cool" Izzy answered.

Just then Finn came and sat down next to Rae. "Rae can I talk to you?" Finn asked, sounding pissed off.

"Ok" Rae answered.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Finn asked, curiously.

"I have? Sorry I didn't realise". Rae had to play dumb , pretend she had know idea what Finn was going on about.

"Rae don't give me some shit excuse, just tell me".

"I just haven't been wanting to see you or talk to you recently".

"Bullshit, absolute fucking bullshit".

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" Rae asked.

"Your just to scared to think that someone might actually have actual real fucking feelings for ya so you avoid them for three whole fucking weeks".

"I'm sorry Finn I didn't mean to... I just couldn't face ya" Rae admitted.

"What do you mean? You cant not mean to avoid something Rae, im not stupid".

"Look Finn, I just didn't want to talk to you, if we admitted what we felt about each other then it would just mess up our friendship and we would just end up breaking up in less than a week anyway so what's the point?".

"Rae I already have admitted my feelings for ya, im in love with ya, I want you and only you but for some reason you just wont accept it". Just then some girls walked past Finn and Rae and sniggered at what Finn had said. "Trouble in paradise?" One of the girls said snottily.

"Shut it and move along will ya" Finn snapped back.

"Ok Finn I'll admit, I like you , I find you very attractive and I cant ever stop looking at ya. For me it must be just physical attraction but it's obvious that your not attracted to me so I don't know what you think you feel but I can assure you that don't feel anything towards me" Rae admitted shyly whilst looking down. Finn smirked at the comment Rae made about him being attractive.

"And how do you know what I feel Rae? Do you know what I find sexy and what I don't? Know you don't, ill tell you what I find sexy- you, I find you sexy, in fact you make me horny". Rae just laughed at this, she had never laughed so hard before, fellow students walking past her and Finn gave her looks as if to say what's so funny you freak. Finn wasn't amused. He stepped closer towards Rae, cupped his face in her hands and kissed her passionately. Finn thought that if she didn't believe him now then he didn't think she ever would. Eventually Rae began to kiss back and Finn began sliding his tongue in her mouth, Rae followed. The kiss lasted for several minutes and eventually Rae broke it off. "So, do you believe me now?" Finn asked happily. "It doesn't matter whether I believe you or not, we can never be together because were not right for each other and it would only screw up our friendship and we have an awesome friendship Finn" Rae answered feeling tears welling up. "Rae please don't do this to me, I love you, I fucking love you and don't say that you don't love me to because I know you do" Finn pleaded. Finn was looking into Rae eyes with his big brown puppy dog eyes and Rae was stuck with what to do. "I'll see you at the party Finn and we can talk about it there, I promise" Rae said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After school Rae went back home and started to get changed for Finns party. She showered and then she put her stone roses top on with her blue jeans and red converse. Rae kept her hair down and her fringe clipped back. Rae got to Finn's a couple of minutes late. Rae knocked on the door and Rae thought that even his door was a bit sexy. "Hey, come on in" Finn said merrily. "Thanks" Rae replied and went inside. There were already loads of people in and Rae went into the kitchen to get a drink. "Raemundo, were gonna play spin the bottle, wanna play? Chop asked. "Um, no thanks you go ahead and I'll watch" Rae responded. Then Finn walked in hearing the conversation between Rae and Chop. "Rae you gotta play cus I'm playing" Finn said cheekily and winked at her. "Um, sure" Rae said. Everybody sat down and Chop spun the bottle. It lands on Rae. The bottle spins again. It lands on Finn. "Oh shit" Rae says to herself quietly. Rae and Finn go the middle of the circle and Chop reminds them that it has to be at least 30 seconds long with tongue and touching. Finn smirks at this and obliges. Finn kisses Rae and slides his tongue into her mouth, he then put his hand on her waist. Rae could feel herself sparking up whenever Finn touched her. Rae kisses him back, slides her tongue into his mouth and put her hand near his butt. Finn laughs slightly in her ear. The kiss lasts for 45 seconds. Rae breaks the kiss off and Finn says that he doesn't wanna play any more and goes upstairs to his room. "Raemundo, will ya go sort that fucking ignorant prick out, he'll only fucking listen to you" Chop asks. Rae hesitates for a moment before getting up and going upstairs to see Finn. Rae lightly taps on his door "Finn, can i come in?". "Yeah" Finn replies. Finn was lying down on his back and Rae sat at the edge of the bed. "Why do we keep doing this Rae?" Finn asked. "Doing what?" Rae replies confused. "Having a moment and then you just break it off". "I still don't know what your on about Finn. What do you mean by moments?" Rae answered sounding even more confused. "That kiss we had in spin the bottle, it was great and i felt something, I felt connected to you and you just keep ruining the moments because your scared to feel and that just annoys me because I love you so fucking much Rae" Finn answered honestly. Rae didn't know what to say then, she knew Finn was right so you just sat there waiting for him to say something. "Rae say something please" Finn pleaded. Suddenly Rae felt a rush of confidence and walked over to Finn and kissed him passionately. Finn immeaditley kissed back and grabbed Rae's hips and rolled her onto the bed with him. Rae pulled off his shirt and Finn started to take Rae's off when Rae stopped him. "What's wrong?" Finn asked confused. "I don't want you to see me" Rae responded shly. "Rae your not fat and I want to see you, I think your beautiful" Finn replied. Rae started to get second thoughts and climbed off Finn. "I don't think this is a good idea, I'm sorry I dont know what I was thinking" Rae said and quickly rushed out of his room. "Rae please come back" Finn called after her. Finn got frustrated and punch the door with his fist.

"Raemundo, where's finnyboy?" Chop asked.

"Still upstairs. Ya know Chop I think I'm go, I don't think I'm gonna come out tomorrow either so let everybody know" Rae replied.

"Okay, see ya when I see ya Raemundo" Chop replied sounding tipsy. With that Rae left and went straight home to sulk about her and Finn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had been five days since the night of Finn's party and since then the only people she had spoken to was her mom, Karim and Kester. Rae couldn't face him, she was way to embarrased. Rae knew she couldn't hide in her room forever but she wished that she could. Suddenly her mom shouted her. "Rachel, there's a boy on the phone for you" Linda shouted. Rae hoped it would be Archie or even Chop just not Finn. "Coming" Rae shoted back. Rae made her way downstairs and took the phone out of her mom's hand. "Hello". "Rae, it's Archie. Why haven't you been down to the pub? Were all missing you like crazy". "Um I don't really feel up to it". "Tough shit, your coming down the pub". Archie hung up and there was a knock on the door. Rae went to the door, opened it and there was Archie, Chloe and Izzy standing there. "Rae get ready and let's go to the pub" Izzy annouced happily. Rae could never understand why Izzy was always so cheerful, everyone knew that she liked Chop apart from Chop and yet she had to watch as he talked about all his experinces with girls and Rae wondered how she could do it and not end up erupting with sadness. "I really don't want to" Rae replied. "Well we really want you and it's five against one so you have to come" Chloe said sternly. "Theres only three of you though" Rae replied confused. "Chop and Finn are at the pub. they decided to get the drinks while we came to get you" Archie explained. Rae couldn't even be bothered to protest. Just because she wanted to avoid Finn doesn't mean she has to cut off all contact with the rest of her friends. Were she and Finn friends? That was really getting to Rae, she wanted to be friends with Finn but she couldn't be anything more with him because her heart would just get broken. Finn would eventually dump her realising that he had been stupid going out with a fat blob like her when there were loads of skinny, sexy girls he could get with. Rae wasn't prepard to risk it so she would mend what's left of her friendship with Finn and get over him. "Rae, Rae anybody in there?" Archie said waving his hand in front of her face. It had been several minutes and Rae had been to wrapped up in her thougts to speak. "Yeah, Yeah I'm here. Lemme just go and get my jacket". Rae grabbed her jacket and headed out with Archie, Chloe and Izzy. Ten minutes later they arrived at the pub and Rae stood still unable to move. "Rae, come on" Chloe said. Rae found her feet moving and sitting in the only available seat-next to Finn. Finn saw Rae moving towards him and quickly looked up at her.

"Right Raemundo wanna have this snakebite?" Chop asked.

"Yeah sure. Why not?" Rae answered. Rae downed the snakebite in one. "Whoooh, go Raemundo" Chop cheered. Rae could see Finn smirk out the corner of her eye. Rae decided to speak to Finn after avoiding conversation with him for an hour. That and she was a bit drunk after having 4 snakebites and it was only half past ten. "What's up with ya? Cat got your tongue?" Rae asked him slurring slightly. "Could say the same to you" Finn mumbled. "Whatever" Rae replied. Rae tried to speak to him and well he wasn't exactly trying so why should she?

At ten to twelve Rae was very drunk and so was Chop and Archie. Izzy and Chloe were drunk on alcopops and Finn wasn't too bad. Finn intended not to drink too much because he wanted to talk to Rae and find out what's going on between them. "Right, get out now all of ya" The landlord called at twelve o clock. All the gang started laughing and began gathering their stuff up and walked out. "Right tomorrow lets meet up around three and go to the park" Chop annouced slurring his words. Everyone laughed at this because it sounded so funny that a buch of sixteen and seventeen year olds were going to the park even if they were just gonna chill out on the grass with 2 six pack of beers. "Okay, see ya all tomorrow" Archie said and began walking home in the wrong direction. "Archers, wrong way" Finn called out to him. Archie turned around and started walking back towards them to go home. "See ya laters then" Chop said. "See ya" Chloe said. "Bye" Izzy said cheerful. Rae didn't bother to say bye she just started walking in the direction of her house. "Rae, wait up" Finn called running towards her. Rae turned around and saw Finn running towards her. Ten seconds later they were standing in an awkward silence. "Cat got your tongue?" Finn asked mimicking Rae words from earlier. "Could say the same to you" Rae mimicked slurring slightly. "We need to talk Rae" Finn annouced. "No I don't think we do. In fact what happened the other night was embarrasing and I can't believe I did that so I just really wanna forget about it. It was a drunken mistake and it can't ever happen again " Rae answered sternly, sobering up a bit from the cool air. Finn was hurt by Rae's words, he had never be rejected before. He didn't wanna sound like a cocky prick but it was true. "If it was such a mistake Rae then why can't I get you out of my fucking head? All I can think about is you, us and it's driving me crazy because you keep telling me that it was a mistake and that you don't want it to happen again" Finn replied feeling a mix of emotions. He had never said so much in one night then he had tonight. "Finn" Rae said softening up. "I never said that I didn't want it to happen again. I said that it can't happen again" Rae added. Finn didn't even bother to answer he just crashed his lips on Rae's. At first Rae was hesitant to kiss him back but she let go of all of her insecurities and found herself eagerly kissing him back. When Rae started kissing him back Finn started smirking. She wanted him and that's what he wanted. Finn broke out of the kiss reluctantly and started breathing heavy as did Rae. "I love you Rae" Finn said breathing heavy. Finn couldn't believe he just said that. He had never said that to anyone before- apart from his nan. But that I love you was different. He was in love with Rae where as he loved his nan. He thought she would say it back but she didn't. "I.. I..I" Rae couldn't say it. She loved him but the words they wouldn't come out. She blamed this on her mom. Her mom could never say 'I love you'. She never heard her say it to any of her boyfriends, it was always 'I like you' and she had definitley never said it to her. She couldn't even hug Rae as a kid. Rae just stood there her heart breaking to pieces with the look on Finn's face. She honestly thought he was gonna cry until he just looked at her straight in the eye hurt, sadness and anger on his face. Finn would never be same again, he opened his heart to a girl and not just any girl- Rae. She didn't say it back and it killed him. He couldn't look at her, he just walked off in the direction of his house leaving Rae standing there looking like an idiot, tears in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Rae, Chloe's on the phone for ya" Linda shouted to Rae. Rae once again was in her bedroom, not having spoken to anyone apart from her mom, Karim and Mandela the bird in four days. It was worst this time. Last time Rae made an embarrasing mistake. Nearly having sex with Finn. This time he told her that he loved her and she couldn't even say it back. She felt stupid about not being able to say it back so she did what she always did- avoided everyone until someone dragged her out of the house. "Tell her I'm not in" Rae responded. Rae was going to write in her diary and to be honest she really didn't want to talk to Chloe. Rae could hear her mom mumble something to Chloe about her being in the shower and to call back later. Then she heard her hang up the phone. "Mom, you should have said that I wasn't in" Rae shouted down to her mother iritation in her voice obvious. Her mother didn't respond and Rae started to write in her diary.

**Dear Diary,**

** How could I have been so stupid? I hate myself for not saying it back. Three words was all I had to say and I couldn't. I always have an answer for everything but not this time. Finn probably hates me, he probably won't ever talk to me again and if he does he'll probably go all sacastic on me like when we first met. It's sunday and I have school tomorrow, I missed the last couple of days because I couldn't face seeing Finn. I'm such a coward. I always do this, whenever something good happens to me I always mess it up. Uhh I hate myself. I'll write more tomorrow, right now I'm just gonna go sleep. Bye Diary.**


End file.
